


Ghost writer

by Ametrine (noellehenry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Escort Harry, Kissing, Louis is a PR man, M/M, Making Out, Metamorphosis, Mutual Pining, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/Ametrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The challenge ends in a month at midnight. We'll meet in my office to officially announce the winner. There are, however, a few rules you have to stick to. Number one: you're not allowed to tell anyone you're working at Styles Woollen Mill. Number two: you're not to contact each other the entire month and last: you'll get instructions sent to you this month which you have to follow! Be sure to receive some surprises!" Des grins widely. Harry groans, this is so unfair. He's not prepared for this challenge!</p><p>Gemma takes and envelope, opens it and grins at Harry. <br/>"I'm going to sell toys at a sex shop!" Harry slaps his hand over his mouth. <br/>"Oh my God!" he grins. <br/>"Come on, H. Open yours!" she nudges him. Harry carefully opens his envelope and takes the card out. He turns pale and blinks with his eyes, rereads the card to make sure he's really reading the words correctly. He swallows and whispers. </p><p>"I'm going to work at an escort service..." Gemma looks at him with open mouth before she starts to laugh. <br/>"Oh my, Harry! My little brother is becoming a gigolo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add more tags as the story develops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a project assigned to me by two of my friends ; not interested in One Direction, but challenging me to write a fanfiction with what they offer me. We're talking about chapters of books, movie parts, songs etc. Preferably ones I'm not familiar with. So this is going to be the most random fic ever. I don't even know what it's going to be about.
> 
> My challenges so far:  
> -Create a pseud after a gemstone  
> -Pick a song from the Vow as the title of the fic  
> -Write either a prologue or an epilogue  
> -A chapter of an existing book to inspire
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr post](http://noellehenry.tumblr.com/post/151713419649/ghost-writer-by-ametrine-noellehenry-summary)  
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I want you to jump out of the plane."

As the Cessna gains height, Harry's ears are trying to adjust to the pressure. He's swallowing. He's convinced he hasn't heard his dad correctly.

"What did you say?"

Des smiles. "I said: jump!" 

"Dad, seriously!" Harry rolls his eyes at the older man. He leans back in his chair, his hands holding the armrest tightly. Harry hates flying, actually he hates everything that is beyond his control. That's why he has his life planned out. His sister, Gemma sits next to him, busy typing on her mobile. She just smirks at Des' suggestion. Harry sighs.

He's 29, son of Des Styles, founder of Styles Woollen Mill; one of the leading companies in the country when it comes to tweeds and knitwear. He started as a mail boy in the mailroom, collecting and delivering mail at the company's headquarters in Bradford during school holidays, climbing up to messenger boy. While studying at University, he took courses in accounting; keeping him busy at nights and in weekends until his dad offered him a management position.

A week ago his dad had told them his partner, Graham Dawson, wanted to retire and Des needed someone to replace him. However he never indicated which one of them, Harry or Gemma, would be offered the position, which had made Harry fairly nervous.

"Okay, Gemma pay attention, please. Here's the deal. I know you both have been wondering why I didn't offer one of you Graham's position. “Both Gemma and Harry nod, Gemma looking at her dad expectantly, Harry feeling uncomfortable. “I’ve got a challenge for the two of you." Gemma's eyes light up, Harry feels his heart sink. A challenge means not being in control of whatever this challenge is. His dad continues. "I've got two envelopes in my hand. Both contain a card. I challenge you both to take on another job for a month. On the card it says what your new profession is. If you successfully fulfil the challenge; Graham's job is yours."

Silence fills the plane.

"What if we both succeed?" Harry wants to know.

"I'll ask your new bosses to evaluate your work; who's accomplished the most will win." Des declares.

 "Dad... why this challenge?" Gemma asks frowning.

"It's important to me that I have the person next to me who's just as dedicated to the family business as I am. Besides, there's no harm in broadening your horizons; you're both still very young. Who knows? You might even like your new job!" Des explains. Harry snorts, as if!

In his heart, Harry is disappointed. Gemma will win, naturally. Even though Harry has shown more dedication in the past. Gemma is witty, creative, beautiful, social and outgoing, she is a girl with charisma. He, himself does get along with most people, but he is a bit shy. He's very tall, long legs. His shoulders hunch a bit when he's tired. His dark brown curls reach his shoulders, his eyes are big and green and the dimples in his cheeks are not really masculine according to himself.

Although Harry loves his sister dearly, right now she is his rival and he's determined to win; he really wants to win.

"The challenge ends in a month at midnight. We'll meet in my office to officially announce the winner. There are, however, a few rules you have to stick to. Number one: you're not allowed to tell anyone you're working at Styles Woollen Mill. Number two: you're not to contact each other the entire month and last: you'll get instructions sent to you this month which you have to follow! Be sure to receive some surprises!" Des grins widely. Harry groans, this is so unfair. He's not prepared for this challenge!

Gemma takes and envelope, opens it and grins at Harry.

"I'm going to sell toys at a sex shop!" Harry slaps his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my God!" he grins.

"Come on, H. Open yours!" she nudges him. Harry carefully opens his envelope and takes the card out. He turns pale and blinks with his eyes, rereads the card to make sure he's really reading the words correctly. He swallows and whispers.

"I'm going to work at an escort service..." Gemma looks at him with open mouth before she starts to laugh.

"Oh my, Harry! My little brother is becoming a gigolo."

Harry looks at his dad, confused. Surely his dad doesn't want him to... to... He doesn't even want to think about what the job comprises. Unfortunately that has to wait until later, because apparently Des meant what he said earlier. There are two parachutes in his hands; he hands one of them to Gemma and one to Harry.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Gemma frowns.

"I'm giving you parachutes to break your fall. Like I said, I want you to jump! It's just part of the challenge. “Des tells them, sounding innocent.

“Dad!" They both shout at him, but Des just sits quietly watching them, while the co-pilot helps them putting on their gear.

Harry looks through the tiny window of the Cessna.

"Where are we anyway?" he asks nervously.

"Just outside Bradford, in the country." The co-pilot gives them instructions. It's not like that they haven't done this before, but that was once, ages ago and certainly not alone, by themselves. Even then Harry had hated it. Gemma wasn't very keen on jumping either.

"Harry, be a gentleman and go first." Des instructs. It's a nightmare, this entire flight is one big nightmare as far as Harry is concerned. The co-pilot guides him to the now open door of the small plane. Harry's heart is almost jumping out of his chest, his hands are clammy. He wants to protest, but he doesn't. He's got his pride. He swallows deeply, steps forward. "Need a push, son?" Des inquires sweetly. Harry shakes his head fiercely. He doesn't want to give his dad the satisfaction. His hands find the spare cord. He takes another step forward, his right-hand firmly holds the doorframe as he bends forward, a slight panic comes over him. He takes a deep breath, says a prayer in his head and ....jumps.

 

 


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a nice set of items for this chapter. I hope the story still makes sense !
> 
> Chapter 1 :
> 
> -Pick a Spice Girls song  
> _Diamonds by Rihanna  
> -Rock me by One Direction  
> -Famous sportsman  
> -What not to wear
> 
> I altered the title of the Spice Girls' song a little ;-)

"No Louis, I'm not going to do it, I told you on the phone! You could have saved yourself a trip all the way up here. It's not that I don't want you to visit. You're my friend and I love you, but as my PR agent you know perfectly well why I prefer to remain anonymous this time." Liam Payne stands before Louis, his arms crossed. They have just taken a stroll around Liam's estate.

Louis Tomlinson, PR agent at Corden's Publishing, had been driving two hours from Bradford to Wolverhampton, convinced he could persuade author and good friend Liam Payne to make an appearance at signings for his book.

"But Liam... surely you understand I need you to show up at signings to promote your book?" Louis protests as they're returning to his car. Liam just glares at him.

"The answer is no, Louis. You knew that. You'll have to find another solution."

From their spot near Louis’ car they can see Watson, Liam's dog, lying down on the terrace. He has just woken up and is still yawning. He slowly gets up and when his eye catches sight of the two men, he starts running. Liam calls him but to no avail, Watson is running directly towards Louis. Louis isn't scared of dogs, he loves dogs... it's just... Watson is a grown Great Dane and he's very friendly. Louis is pushed with his back to his black Mini Cooper while Watson greets him, towering over him, two muddy paws on his shoulders and a huge tongue licking his face.

Now Louis isn't exactly opposed against licking, but preferably by a good looking man instead of a giant dog.

"Watson, come here boy!" Liam calls him, while he's grinning at Louis. The dog lets go of Louis and greets his boss with equal enthusiasm, except for Liam is wearing blue jeans and a plaited shirt, while Louis is wearing a nice, expensive Hugo Boss suit... a now ruined suit. Louis sighs in defeat.

"Nice seeing you, Watson." he mocks. His mission completely failed. James, his boss, is going to pester him relentlessly. Louis had told James Liam would appear for signings and promotions for his new book, totally convinced he could persuade his friend.

\------

Harry stands in front of the building; his new employer. He hasn't seen his dad nor his sister since the jump. He had landed, conveniently in a haystack, a soft landing so to speak. But that was as far as his luck went, the miles that had separated him from the country to the city he'd been walking. He quickly changed into another suit at his flat in the city before driving his black BMW to his new employer.

"Rent a Gentleman" the gold engraved classic green sign above the entrance says. Well, at least his dad picked a sophisticated looking company for him. He's still disgusted by the idea of having to provide his services, whatever they will comprise, to strange women or men. Maybe he could persuade the manager to hire him as an account manager instead of an escort. Harry sighs deeply before he rings the bell on the right side of the massive wooden door.

The door opens, a young lady dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse greets him.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" She smiles friendly.

"I've come to apply for a job." Harry forces a smile on his face.

"Ah... well, you better come in then." She opens the door widely to let him in, then closes it behind them. "Follow me, please." She walks towards the other end of the hallway. It's huge, the walls covered with posters of men... most of them handsome men. The lady walks behind a reception desk and points to a chair next to the desk. "Please, take a seat. What is your name, sir?" she asks while picking up the phone.

"I'm Harry... Harry Styles." Harry replies reluctantly.

"Well, Mr. Styles, I'll check if Mr. Cowell can see you right away." Harry sits down, deep in his heart hoping this Mr. Cowell is an extremely busy man, so Harry can leave as soon as possible.

"You're in luck. Mr. Cowell is free. Come with me please." the receptionist walks to a door on the left and knocks, then opens the door for Harry. "Mr. Styles, sir." she announces Harry and then leaves.

"Mr. Styles, welcome. Please have a seat." Mr. Cowell motions to the chair in front of his desk. He offers Harry coffee, which Harry accepts gratefully. He can use some caffeine. Here he is, a shy, serious young man from a renowned woollen mill family, applying for a job as an escort.

"I hear you're looking for a job?" Mr. Cowell asks. Harry nods.

"Preferably in accounting, I have plenty of experience." Harry tries. Mr. Cowell smiles.

"Ah well, I don't think my wife would appreciate losing her job, I'm afraid I don't have that position available." He leans his arms on his desk.

"I see." Harry says, feeling disappointed. “I need a job."

"We're an escort service Mr. Styles. Our men accompany women or men to various social occasions and keep them company." Mr. Cowell explains.

"I can do that." Harry sighs in relief, that isn't so bad. "Day and/or night as the client pleases. However, we do not permit physical relationships between the escort and the client. In that case I'll have to fire my employee." Mr. Cowell continues, looking Harry sternly in the eye.

Right... "Would you have a problem with that?" the man wants to know. Harry shakes his head. "In that case... We have a job available for an escort for our male clients. Are you interested?" Harry blushes.

 "Yes, sir." he answers shyly.

"Good. If you don't mind me asking. You look like a really shy, but educated bloke. How come you're looking for a position like this?" 

"I just need a job, sir." Harry replies feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Are you available at daytime?"

"24 hours a day, sir." Harry replies almost whispering.

"Good, then I have the perfect job for you, it's a guaranteed job for 4 weeks. Would that be alright?" Mr. Cowell asks while he picks up a file from his desk.

"Yes, sir." Harry answers nervously. God, this is really going way too fast!

"I've been in touch with Mr. Tomlinson. He's looking for a male escort who's available 24 hours a day for 4 weeks. He didn't give me specific details, all he said is that confidentiality is of the utmost importance." Mr. Cowell says.

"Sounds good." Harry tries to smile sincerely.

"Well, consider yourself hired, Mr. Styles. Melissa, our receptionist, will give you the details and the forms you need to fill out."

\-----

Louis is waiting at the reception desk.

"Come on, Melissa. Tell me, what is he like? A David Beckham look-a-like?" Louis tries to charm Melissa, but she just chuckles.

"You'll see. He's new, that's all I'm going to tell you." Louis sighs.

"You disappoint me. Surely you can give me a small detail ... please?" he pouts. Melissa laughs.

"You want a small detail? He's taller than you are." Louis snorts.

"Who isn’t? That's not fair."

The doorbell rings. Melissa walks over.

"Hello Harry, come in. Mr. Tomlinson is already here, waiting for you."

"I'm not late, am I?" Harry asks nervously. He's sure he left his flat in time. He's wearing a navy blue suit and a soft blue shirt. He had no idea what to wear on an occasion like this. His mother always told him to dress smart, so he picked a suit from his closet.

"No, you're not. Mr. Tomlinson is just anxious to meet you." Melissa smiles friendly.

They walk to the desk, Harry sees a young man, wearing a grey suit, hair in a quiff. The man is a lot shorter than Harry. He smiles when he sees Harry.

"Mr. Tomlinson, I'd like you to meet Harry Styles, your escort for the next 4 weeks.” Melissa introduces them.

Louis blushes at the last part of the sentence; Melissa makes him sound like a desperate man. It has been ages since he'd had a man in his bed, never a gigolo though.

Bloody hell, this guy looks like an executive, not an escort, Louis thinks. He reaches his hand out and shakes Harry's. The man's hand is huge, his hand almost disappears in Harry's hand. Louis quickly takes in his appearance: sharp dressed man, tall, long legs, long chocolate curls, green eyes that look like frozen leaves on a tree.

"So, ehm, this is a bit of an unusual job. Confidentiality is of the utmost importance." Louis explains with the blush still on his cheeks. Harry's looking at him and then smiles, showing the dimples in his cheeks.

"I'm very discrete Mr. Tomlinson." The green eyes seem to soften a bit. Louis, distracted by the dimples and beautiful green eyes, coughs at hearing the deep voice of Harry Styles.

"Right, good. Well, let's go over the details, shall we?" Louis hates the constant blush on his cheeks. Melissa leads them to a small conference room.

"Harry, can I call you Harry?" Louis starts. Harry nods. "Have you heard of a book called "Spice up your love life”?

”No, can't say I have." Harry replies in all honesty, because... he hasn't.

"I'm the PR agent for the author's publishing company. I'm in charge to promote the book in the media. I organize signing sessions, interviews, commercials... the lot. 10 cities, 4 weeks, it's going to be fantastic!" Louis tells Harry with excitement. Harry smiles at him.

"Sounds great. Why do you need me?" he inquires.

Louis blushes, again.

"Ehm... there's a slight problem." he mumbles. Harry raises his eyebrows.

"The author, Liam Payne, refuses to do the promotion for this book, so I need a... stand-in?!" Louis says. He sounds rather nervous. Harry needs some time to process the meaning of Louis’ words. He bursts out in laughter.

"You mean me?" Louis nods, his embarrassment clear to see.

"Why don't you just cancel the promotion?" Harry asks when he's finished laughing.

"I can't... it would be bad for business and the book sales. James will kill me if I cancel the tour!" Louis admits.

"I don't understand, surely Mr. Payne knew about this?" Harry leans back in his seat.

"Ehm... yes and ... no. I was convinced I could persuade him to do the tour, but he's stubborn as hell and hates being the centre of attention. He likes to remain anonymous in this case, that's why there isn't a picture of himself on the book." Louis clarifies.

"Does Mr. Payne know about this little scheme?" Harry can't help but having a bit of fun, seeing Louis squirm.

"Actually, he does." Louis smiles.

"And what's his opinion?"

"He thinks it's the best joke ever." Louis sighs. Harry shakes his head.

"Just a few questions though. Won't people who know the man become suspicious? They will know I'm not Liam Payne." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you he wrote this book under a pseud called Rock Diamond" Louis quickly replies.

"And what if the book becomes a huge success and he writes another one?" 

"I doubt he will. He wrote this one pure out of sheer frustration, but it's a great book! I'm sure people will love it!" Louis goes back into excited mode.

"Just one last question; what if people recognize me?" Harry asks slyly.

"FUCK! I forgot about that; you must have been with tons of men!" Louis exclaims with wide eyes. Harry cringes at that, because NO, he has not!

"I don't think this is going to work." He says quietly.

"It has to... it really has to!" Louis is determined to go ahead with his plan.

\-----

Lou is cutting Harry's hair in long layers, so they bounce back and make his hair look softer. Ellie is going through a clothing rack to pick out clothes for Harry to wear. Yes, Harry agreed to do the job. It's probably silly, but he didn't want to let Louis down. If it was because of Louis' enthusiasm or the man's pool blue eyes and perfect curvy body Harry will never tell. So Louis took him to some friends of his' to ... spice up Harry's appearance.

Ellie picks out five outfits for Harry to try on.

"Try these on, so we can throw that horrible suit away! You've got a perfect body under those layers of fabric, show it! No wonder you've become a gigolo!" Ellie says while she picks out some accessories.

"I think he prefers male escort, Ellie." Louis corrects her.

"Come with me!" Ellie orders Harry. She gathers the outfits and walks with Harry to a dressing room.

"Get undressed!" Harry obeys. Ellie throws him black skinnies and a black shirt. He glares at the outfit.

"No way, I'm gonna fit in those pants!" Harry complains. Ellie grins.

"Oh yes, you will!" It takes a few minutes, but Ellie was right, the skinny's fit him perfectly, although a little tight in certain places. He puts on the black silk shirt and buttons it up. Ellie turns around to hand him a set of camel coloured boots. "No! Don't button them all up, just leave the top four buttons open!" Harry looks shocked.

"But... that reveals my entire chest!" 

"Yeah, so? Geez, you're the most prude escort on earth!" Ellie mutters.

Harry blushes, he really needs to improve his attitude, be more confident; he's sure he's going to lose the challenge his father set for him.

Right, so unbutton the shirt Styles!  He turns towards the mirror. Oh God, he looks like... a young Mick Jagger. Ellie returns with a necklace and a few rings. She smiles widely.

"Well, well look at you. Handsome as hell! I knew it! Let's surprise Louis." She grabs his hand and drags him towards the main room. "Louis, let me present to you..... Rock Diamond!" she pushes Harry forward. 

Louis' eyes grow wide. In front of him stands the hottest guy he's ever seen. Skin-tight jeans covering Harry's long legs, the shirt revealing his firm chest and curls framing his beautiful face. He feels his pants tighten in his crotch; looks like his cock is interested too.

"Holy fuck, this is amazing! You look hot!" Louis stutters, feeling his cheeks heat up again.  Harry looks at him in amusement, so.... Louis thinks he's hot. Maybe this job isn't so bad after all, 4 weeks in the company of this man.


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many prompts for this chapter, only two but it has a theme this time.  
> \- Nick Carter ( Backstreet Boys )  
> \- Theme "Don't talk just kiss" by Right Said Fred.
> 
> So there's some kissing involved in this chapter....

Harry enters Foundry Hill Bar and Lounge, one of Bradford's best known restaurants, where he has an appointment with Louis. Louis sits at a table almost in the middle of the restaurant, he waves at Harry. Harry smiles back, ignoring the stares of both men and women. Ever since Ellie and Lou turned Harry into Rock Diamond it's become common that people stare at him wherever he goes. He still feels very shy when they do, can't get used to the attention.

"Hi." he says as he sits down opposite Louis.

"Hello, you're late." Louis states as he takes a look at his watch.

"Sorry about that, couldn't find a place to park the car." Harry apologizes.

"I see" Louis stares at the menu. Harry frowns, surely Louis can't be mad at him for being a bit late because of the lack of parking spaces in the area? He picks up a menu and studies. A waitress approaches their table and takes Harry's order first with a smile and a wink before she turns to take Louis' order. Harry cast down his eyes, blushing. He's not used to flirting. It amazes him how people react to someone’s appearance. Except for Louis, ever since the make-over Louis has been more distant, cool even.

"Okay, so here's your schedule for the upcoming weeks. I've scheduled a signing here in Bradford to begin with... this afternoon." Louis hands Harry a schedule. Their hands brush against each other, sending a soft spark through Harry's body. He feels warm, a bit too warm and quickly takes a sip from his glass of water.

"This afternoon? So soon?" He feels slightly panicky. So, this is it: his baptism of fire, this afternoon. "Where?"

"The local Waterstones." Louis replies. "I'll drive you there."

Harry nods. He's not ready for this. He looks at the schedule: Manchester, Leeds, Harrogate, Sheffield, Liverpool, Hull, Newcastle, York, Doncaster and Chester. Quite a lot.

"That's not all, I hope the book gets the attention it deserves so I can schedule more signings." Louis adds. Harry looks up. Louis' blue eyes are watching him with interest, probably waiting for Harry to freak out over the schedule, but Harry keeps his gaze blank. Louis' hair is styled differently today, he has a fringe which makes him look younger. Harry wants to run his hand through Louis' hair, run his thumb over his jawline; the man's got very pronounced cheekbones. He's wearing a low-cut shirt, revealing lines of a tattoo at his collarbone. Louis raises his eyebrows, Harry blushes; he's caught staring.

"I already booked hotel rooms in the cities where we spend two days or more, they're not very luxurious, but they'll have to do. I made a list of the hotels we'll be staying at, just in case someone needs to get in touch with you." Louis tells him carelessly. Harry is impressed; Louis is a true businessman. "So... are you ready to go?"

"I guess." Harry answers with a sigh.

It's just a short drive to Waterstones, Harry's sitting in Louis' Mini Cooper, his knees almost touching his chin, at least that's what it feels like. He's almost doubled over in the tiny car.

"Ehm Louis? Maybe we can take my car on tour?" he suggests carefully. He can't see himself sitting like this for hours. He's got a bad back as it is.

"Why? My car not posh enough?" Louis asks without looking at Harry.

"That's not it, it's a nice car for someone your height." Harry responds. Louis looks beside him and bursts out in laughter when he sees his passenger almost folded up in his seat.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, never thought of that! Yeah, sure we can take your car." He apologizes with a grin. Harry smiles, it makes him feel good to see a smile on Louis' face.

"Do you realize I haven't read the book I'm supposed to have written?" Harry asks after they've been silent for a while.

"Don't worry about that, if we're lucky there will be a handful of people waiting to have their copy signed. Just don't forget to sign as Rock Diamond." Louis looks at him after he's parked the car nearby the Waterstones branch.

Louis was wrong, inside Waterstones lots of men were waiting, each with a copy of "Spice up your love life" in their hand.

"Oh my God!" Louis whispers. The manager of the store quickly walks up to them.

"I'm so glad you're here, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." he says hurriedly. Louis looks at his watch... fifteen minutes late.

"We want Rock! We want Rock!" the men are shouting. Harry is taken aback by the numerous of men and the chanting.

"Are they all here to see ....me?" Harry whispers nervously in Louis' ear. Louis swallows and nods a yes. "Oh." Harry says quietly, still in disbelief.

"Gentlemen, can I have your attention, please? Mr. Diamond has arrived." the manager announces Harry. A loud cheer is the response, some men are whistling when they see Harry appear from behind the manager. "Here he is, the author of "Spice up your love life".” The manager leads Harry to a table where he can sign the books. Harry just follows, still shocked by the number of men that have come to see Rock Diamond.  He takes a seat.

"How did you manage to get so many men in the store?" Louis asks the manager.

"Ah! I asked the local radio station to spread the news on their show "It's all about men." the man smiles at Louis. "And ehm, I may have said there is a bonus. Visitor no. 50 will get the book, a gift voucher and a kiss from Rock Diamond." he admits with a slight blush on his cheeks. Louis almost chokes. Oh God, how is he going to tell Harry, eh...? Rock?

"As announced at the radio station visitor no.50 will receive a copy of "Spice up your love life", a gift voucher and more importantly a kiss from Mr. Diamond. I put the voucher in one of the books, if you happen to find it in your copy... you're the winner!" the manager tells the men excitedly. Harry looks at Louis, he's confused. Louis hasn't mentioned anything about this. Louis mouths "Sorry."  

A tall guy with blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket and faded jeans raises his hand.

"I've got the voucher." He smiles and makes his way to the table where a shocked Harry sits, waiting for what is to come. The men shout, whistle and clap their hands when the guy walks up to Harry. He grabs Harry's hand to pull him up from his chair.

"I'm sorry, I ..." Harry stutters.

"Don't talk, just kiss, gorgeous." the guy whispers close to Harry's ear. He pulls Harry closer and leans in, kissing Harry eagerly, letting his hands roam over Harry's hips. Harry is too shocked to protest and lets the guy kiss him. Behind him Louis has to fight the urge to push the blonde away from Harry. On the other hand... Harry is a professional escort, he probably knows how to deal with intrusive clients.

Finally the guy withdraws, apparently disappointed.

"That's all you can give me? This should have been fun." he shakes his head. "I thought the author of the book was a better kisser. Guys, don't waste your money on the book." he turns around to the other men and leaves the store. Several others are following. Only a couple of men stay to have their book signed.

"Just what the hell was that? Did you know about it?" Harry stands in front of Louis, his arms crossed in front of him. Louis shuffles with his feet, looks up and shakes his head.

"No, I didn't. The manager only told me before he addressed the men." he says quietly. Harry turns around and walks to the exit.

\------

“So, tell me, have you been working as an escort before? I mean, Melissa told me you recently signed with Rent a Gentleman." Louis asks Harry when they're at his apartment. Louis invited Harry over to discuss the details of the tour.

"I'm sorry I can't give you personal details." Harry replies.

"Oh." Louis blinks with his eyes.

"Company policy." Harry explains. "Why do you ask?"  

"It's just ... you're different. Not at all how I pictured an escort." Louis blushes.

"I’m sorry if I disappoint you." Harry says flatly.

"I just thought you would handle a situation like this afternoon a little better." 

"The guy just took me by surprise, that's all. I know how to kiss, don't worry." Harry assures him.

"Just to be sure, maybe we should practice the kissing, so we're prepared." Louis suggests. Harry's eyes fall on Louis' lips, small and pink, his heart begins to pound in his chest.

"If you say so." 

"Good." Louis picks up Rock Diamond's book. "Chapter two of the book has some useful instructions." 

"INSTRUCTIONS?" Harry is offended. "You think I need instructions?"

"You should familiarize yourself with the book, read it. People will expect you to follow your own manual." Harry is flabbergasted, Louis is questioning his technique? He'd never had complaints from his partners before.

Louis is quoting from the book and looks up.

"Maybe you should take notes?" Harry snorts.

"I think I can remember." he mocks. Louis shrugs.

"Take charge, make your partner feel desirable. Use your hands, body and words to ignite passion. Use your lips, vary in the amount of pressure on your partner's lips, seduce him, and let him feel your passion. Don't overdo it." Louis reads with a soft voice, raspy every now and then. Harry feels hot and it's not just because of the content of the book. The way Louis reads makes Harry want to do all those things to Louis. Louis sits on the couch, totally oblivious to Harry's struggle. Harry wants to touch him, run his fingers through the caramel coloured hair, kiss those thin lips, and feel the softness of Louis' skin.

Harry needs a distraction, he hopes Louis doesn't see the bulge in his skinnies. Louis looks up when Harry doesn't respond and sees the red cheeks of the man in front of him. He blames it on the wine they're drinking.

"So... you want to practice?" Harry gulps.

“Practice?" he asks unsure.

"Yep!" Louis smiles. Harry must have misheard; Louis wants to practice kissing with him? Not that he has anything against practicing with Louis, but it is a bit unexpected.

Louis stands up and walks to another room, then returns with a mannequin.

"Heyyy... I'm not gonna practice on some doll. If I do want to "ignite a fire" I should practice with a human being!" Harry protests. He only realizes when it's out of his mouth, how it must sound to Louis; Louis being the only human being in the room. He sees Louis swallowing.

"Ehm... okay, I suppose." he stutters. 

Harry gets up, surprised by his own confidence. He's usually a lot shyer in front of men he hardly knows.  He slowly walks up to Louis, his eyes not leaving Louis' eyes as he walks. He stands still right in front of him. Louis looks nervous, his hands are fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Are you scared?" Harry asks, speaking as sultry as he can. Louis' knees are trembling, but he shakes his head.

"No." it comes out as a whisper. Harry leans in.

"You smell nice."  Louis licks his lips. Harry watches him and slowly closes the gap between them, pressing his lips softly against Louis' jaw, making a trail of soft hot kisses from his jawline to his lips. Louis closes his eyes when Harry presses a kiss at the corner of his mouth, He slowly parts his lips for Harry. Harry moans a little as he presses his mouth against Louis', letting his tongue slip in, licking slowly in his mouth, inciting soft moans from Louis' throat. The sound is making Harry feel even hotter. Louis wraps his arms longingly around Harry's neck, Harry rests his hands on Louis' hips. He teases Louis' mouth with his tongue until Louis lets out a small cry.

Harry slowly withdraws, his eyes dark when he looks at him, seeing the man completely flushed, breathing heavily and looking at him with lust.

"Does this convince you?" Harry asks with a husky voice. Louis is speechless. Harry turns and leaves the apartment.


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this week :
> 
> \- include Adele and one of her songs in the chapter  
> \- The Proposal movie; add a fake romance
> 
> As I'm the kind of person who plans out a story before writing, this is really challenging. I realize how difficult it is to go with a prompt when you don't know where you're going with the story. Here's another chapter.

"Niall, please!" Louis is pacing up and down in his friend's apartment. "You're no help at all!" he complains.

"Let me recap: some guy kissed you... the end." Niall yawns. He was taking a nap when Louis frantically rang his doorbell.

"Not just any kiss! It was amazing and hot. I've never been kissed like that in my life!" Louis corrects Niall.

"So... what's your problem?" Niall asks confused. He doesn't see why there's a problem. Louis groans.

"Geez, do I have to spell it out for you? The guy is an escort, remember? A professional!"

"Duh! You knew that when you hired him: in fact that was the reason you hired an escort. You wanted the male readers to swoon over Rock Diamond, right?" Niall defends himself.

"Yeah right, but not me!”

"How long has it been since you had a date?" Niall raises an eyebrow.

"Three months?"

"Six months and three days." Louis heaves a sigh.

"See, it's just the hormones, mate!"

"Maybe you're right... it's just, Harry is different from what I expected." Louis sighs.

"Whatever, remember, kissing is probably one of his trademarks, he probably has that effect on all his men." Niall reassures Louis. Louis winces at the thought of "all his men". He knows all too well, that Harry must have kissed a string of men before he kissed him and he most certainly will kiss more men after this job is done.

"He could have written the chapter about kissing techniques; he followed the instructions I read to him." Louis whines.

"See, he's just being professional. Get a grip, Lou!" Niall says.

Louis sighs. "He's probably forgotten about it already. He just walked out of the apartment without a glance, while I was trying to breath after that kiss, trying not to collapse on the floor." Louis admits.

"What if he tries to kiss you again?" Niall smirks.

"He won’t! I'm in charge, I hired him. He should follow my orders! I'm going to tell him first thing in the morning!" Louis states firmly. Niall laughs.

\------

"We need to talk!" Louis announces when Harry opens the door. He just came out of the shower. Louis' eyes rake over Harry's body, he's only wearing a towel around his waist. Louis swallows.

"Can I get dressed first?" Harry asks. He didn't expect Louis to show up at his apartment, he must have gotten the address from the agency. After that kiss yesterday, Harry doesn't really feel like talking. He had to take a long cold shower to get rid of his hard-on. He also intended on reading the book, so there won't be more surprises... be prepared.

He looks in the mirror, his long curls are still dripping, he's put on one of the floral shirts Ellie had chosen for him, leaving the top buttons open and put on another pair of skinny's ; he was getting used to wearing those tight trousers ; there he was... Rock Diamond. The guy Louis had kissed so passionately. He should keep that in mind. Louis kissed Rock Diamond, his own creation. Not Harry... not really.

"So... Rock." Louis starts when they're sitting in Harry's kitchen drinking coffee. Right, Rock... the escort, the professional seducer, of course, Harry thinks. He might as well act like it that is what Louis is expecting, surely.

"You look gorgeous today." Harry says while he's sipping from his coffee.

"W... what?" Louis stutters, clearly not expecting a compliment on his appearance.

"I said, you look gorgeous. You should wear a fringe more often; it looks good on you." Harry continues more confident.

"Oh... well, ehm thanks." Louis blushes.

"So you said we needed to talk." Harry reminds Louis.

"Yeah... when I hired you, Mr. Cowell told me his employees were used to taking orders from their clients." Louis says. Harry raises an eyebrow.

"Really... what did you have in mind?" he looks Louis straight in the eye, while he leans his arms on the table.

"Like.... we should probably go now, or else we'll be too late for the next signing." Louis quickly answers, jumping to his feet.

\-----

"These are adjoining rooms, Mr. Tomlinson." The porter opens the door and sets Louis' suitcase in a corner. "Anything else, sir?" 

"No thank you." Louis gives the man a tip and turns round to Harry.

"I ordered room service, thought we might be tired after driving all the way up here." he explains when there's a knock on the door. "Here's to Spice up your love life, let's hope it'll be a big success!" Louis raises his wineglass for a toast.

"I'll drink to that.” Harry smiles.

"Why did you become an escort, Rock?" Louis asks when they've finished dinner. Harry stiffens a little.

"Why do you ask?" 

Louis shrugs. "Just curious, that's all. You're the first escort I've met. Do you like your...profession?" Harry looks at Louis' lips, they're red stained from the wine.

"It has its con's and pro's."

"How many men have asked for your services?"  Harry smiles seductively when he sees Louis looking at him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." he answers slyly.

Louis gulps. Right, he should have known. He's really curious. Like does he have friends, does he see other men outside of work? The thought makes Louis feel uncomfortable. The only reason he's here with Louis, is because he's paying him. Louis should keep that in mind, he's hired the man... an escort.

"It's just, when I met you first, you were a little shy and wearing a suit. Not at all what I expected."

"That's who I am." Harry replies.

"You created Rock Diamond, but that's not the real me." There's some truth in that.

"I suppose not every client likes a flirty Mick Jagger look-a-like." Louis mumbles.

"Do you?" Harry asks him. Louis is about to answer, but just in time he keeps his mouth shut and rethinks.

"As a PR agent, I think men and women alike feel more attracted to someone who is not a walking sex symbol, however when it comes to selling: I think it's the opposite. The idea of swooning over someone they know they can't have, who's out of reach." Louis explains.

\-----

The next day they're at a local radio station where Harry is introduced as "the hot writer of Spice up your love life". Harry is really nervous inside, but the DJ nor Louis can tell as Harry is more confident since he's read Liam's book.

"So Mr. Diamond, to be honest I don't need your tips, since I have ladies waiting in line, but my colleague over there, could use some of your tips." The DJ points at a man behind a window, who's cringing when Harry looks at him.

"It's all about trying to win the man, give him all of your attention when you talk, give small compliments, offer him a drink; this will warm him up.”

“That’s a lot of work! I only have to snap my fingers and the girls undress. Blokes are harder to get in the sack?" the DJ is being blunt, it annoys Harry.

"It's not a race."

"Oh come on, how many guys have you shagged since the book came out?" Louis bites his lip, this interview is not going exactly the way he'd hoped. Harry looks at Louis and sees him biting his lip.

"Did you shag him?" the DJ looks at Louis.

"He's my PR agent. As I said, it's not a race. Take your time, make sure your partner wants you as much as you want him." Harry returns to the topic. He thinks he handled that question well.

"You didn't answer my question!" the DJ pushes.

"Read my book, you might learn something from it." Harry finishes. He takes off the headphone and stands up, about to leave the studio. The DJ thanks him for coming and returns to playing more music.

"Bloody hell, that guy was annoying!" Louis breathes, when they're outside. "He made it sound as if the book was intended for losers." Harry nods in agreement.

"He was rude."

"On the bright side if one of his listeners sees the book in the bookshop, he might pick it up remembering the title from his show." Louis doesn't want to think of the disaster this tour is turning out to be. Two appearances and both of them pretty disastrous.

\-----

In a shopping centre just outside the city centre of Leeds Harry is sitting behind a pile of "his" book. So far nobody has been interested in him or the book.

"I guess the guys in Leeds don't need to spice up their love lives." Harry yawns when Louis comes back with a coffee. Harry accepts the warm cup gratefully.

"That bad, huh?" Louis informs as he sits down next to Harry.

"That bad, haven't sold or signed any copies so far." Louis sighs, another failed signing, and James is going to be pissed.

Harry looks at him; he's been in Louis' presence for a week now, spending the days with him and dreaming about him at night; which is rather frustrating when the object of your affection is only a door separated from you. So far Louis has not shown signs that he might be interested in Harry. Of course they shared some personal info on the trip, but Harry has to remind himself not to tell Louis too much. After all, he's in a challenge. He'd hate to lose his chance of becoming his father's partner in business. So Harry only told Louis he has an older sister and that his parents are divorced.

"I may have an idea how to get more attention for the book, I'll just have to make a few calls." Louis gets up, his phone in his hand and walks away. Harry sighs and wonders what brilliant idea he will come up with.

"Okay, Mr. Diamond, we're going to fake a romance!" Louis comes back, looking smug. Harry rolls his eyes.

"When? And who's "we”?" 

"Within 15 minutes, you and me." Louis smiles.

Harry's eyes grow wide "Now why would we do that?" 

"I arranged for a local newspaper journalist to come and see us here at the mall: romance sells, so we're going to pretend we're involved to gain more interest for the book." Louis looks very pleased with himself. Harry hopes this is not going to be just another disaster in the tour.

"Fine." He agrees a bit reluctant.

"Okay, show time baby! There she is." Louis motions with his head to a woman carrying Leeds Post, a local newspaper.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry whispers quickly in Louis' ear.

"I want you to kiss me." Louis answers after taking a deep breath.

Although he has his doubts about this little plan of Louis', he isn't opposed to kissing him. Harry places his hands on Louis' shoulders and pulls him close. He's been wanting to do this ever since the kiss in Louis' apartment. As soon as their lips connect, Harry knows the first kiss was as good as he remembered. His heart starts to beat furiously, his entire body is reacting. Louis parts his lips and Harry slips his tongue in Louis' mouth, rolling it teasingly from one side to the other. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pushing himself against Harry's body. Harry lets out a soft moan. Louis's palms run slowly up his neck to end up in his curls, softly pulling at a few. Harry feels the heat run through his body. He has forgotten they're at a shopping centre. All he sees and feels is Louis.

With a shock he realizes what Mr. Cowell said. If he wants to keep his job, he has to quit the kiss right now, this minute. He pulls back. Louis' breath is unsteady, his tongue licking his lips. Harry leans back in for another kiss, but a loud cough startles him. Right, the journalist...

"Ah, so it's true. The author of Spice up your love life is having an affair with his PR agent?" the journalist smirks, straight to the point. Harry looks at her, still dazed from the kiss. And then at Louis, who flushes.

"I got a tip saying rumour has it author Rock Diamond is dating his PR agent. Hello, my name is Adele Adkins, journalist at Leeds Post. “The journalist shakes Harry's hand, raking her eyes over Harry's form. It still makes Harry feel uncomfortable being checked out by both women and men. "So... true?" Harry decides to play the game.

"Yes, I'm head over heels for Louis." he confirms wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"He's all I could ever want for." Louis' voice sounds hoarse when he speaks. Adele picks a small notebook from her purse.

"Tell me, Mr. Tomlinson what is so intriguing about Rock Diamond."

"Hard to explain. This tour is supposed to be a business event, but the first time he kissed me..." Louis' voice trails off. Harry steps in quickly.

"That's how we knew." Adele writes and then looks up.

"Mr. Diamond, did you use lines from your book to conquer this young man?" Adele's eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Of course, I did!" Harry tells the journalist. Louis nods in agreement. "However, my feelings for him are totally genuine; they don't come from a book. The book is meant to be a guide, not a success formula. The intention has to be genuine." Harry remarks. Adele smiles and thanks them for the interview.

"And still we haven't sold one book!" Harry leans back in his chair.

"Ah well, maybe the article in the newspaper will change things!" Louis says optimistic.

"I hope so." Harry says quietly, already preparing himself for another disaster.

"If not, we'll think of something." Louis pats Harry's knee, sensing Harry's disbelief.

"Louis, did I take this kiss too far?" Harry bites his lip when he looks at Louis.

"NO... no, you did as I asked. It's good, don't worry." Louis says hastily, his tongue almost tripping over his words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New prompts:  
> \- create a little drama  
> \- add a new, preferably well-known, character to the story  
> \- put in another Adele song ! 
> 
> One of my friends is a fan of Adele ;-) Hope you're still enjoying the story. I honestly find it hard to keep the story on track and readable.

"Bloody hell, Louis, what have you been doing?" James asks when he finally gets hold of Louis. "I just got a call from a newspaper asking me if it is true that you're dating Rock Diamond. As far as I know Liam Payne is straight, so care to tell me what's going on?" Louis fumbles with the strings of his hoodie.

"Ehm... yeah, sure." he answers after a while.

"I'm listening!" James immediately responds.

"Well, since Liam declined I had to find... a replacement for him to do the publicity tour...." he hates James speaking to him like he's a naughty schoolboy.

“I also got sent a photo of you and some curly rock star looking bloke kissing passionately..." James continues.

"That might be Rock Diamond..." Louis offers lamely.

"Who is  _this_  guy?" James insists.

"His name is Harry Styles and he's .... ehm... an escort?" Louis replies quietly.

 "WHAT!?" Louis winces at James' shouting through his phone.

"I hired him" Louis admits in defeat. There's silence on the other side of the line. Then James bursts out in laughter.

"You hired an escort to play Rock Diamond? What made you think that would be okay? Ever heard of the word  _FRAUD_?" James asks after he's done laughing.

"Liam knows!" Louis defends himself.

"Still....you should have discussed it with me first. The photo was quite convincing... so I have to ask.  _IS_  there anything going on between the two of you?”

"NO...no" Louis replies hastily. "It's just a stunt, that's all." It probably is for Harry anyway. Louis may have developed feelings for the tall curly guy, something he's not going to confess to his boss.

"Right, well if you plan another stunt, please tell me first, okay?"

"Yes...Yes, of course!" Louis answers, feeling relieved. The conversation isn't too bad after all.

\-----

Harry leans against the sink in the bathroom of WHSmith in Sheffield. In a few minutes he's going to do another signing session. Ever since the kiss in Leeds, he's not been feeling good. Every time he's in Louis' company he wants to kiss him some more and do other things to him. He shakes his head, lets the cold water run over his hands. He's in too deep. He's got feelings for the curvy PR Agent he's never had for anyone else before. Oh, he knows all the reasons he shouldn't get involved. His position at his dad's company is at stake to name one. His current boss Mr. Cowell has been very specific about physical relationships with clients. So he's got reasons enough not to act on his feelings, but he's also just a man. A virile man who hasn't had sex in a long, long time. Harry splashes water against his face, dries off and walks to the store, forcing a smile on.

"Ready?" Louis inquires when he's almost at the desk.

"Yeah."

"There's a handful of journalists as well as readers." Louis informs Harry.

"Might as well give them something to write about." Harry says, forgetting all about not acting on his feelings, well... this is just for show, right? He pulls Louis closer by the waist. Louis stares at him with wide eyes. Harry brushes his lips against Louis'. It only takes a minute for Louis to react. He pushes his tongue against Harry's lips. Harry opens his mouth in surprise, letting Louis take the lead. Louis' tongue caresses his mouth while his hands softly stroke Harry's sides. Harry feels arousal pooling in his stomach and moans softly. Light flashes and loud whistles bring them back to reality. They break apart quickly, staring at each other awkwardly, before Harry turns around with a grin. "I think we got caught." He smiles, showing his dimples. The crowd laughs. Apparently their actions attracted more people to the store as it is now packed with people. Harry takes a seat and starts signing, answering questions about the book and his fling with Louis like a professional. 

The next morning Harry is woken up early by an incessant knocking on his door. He doesn't even have the chance to say "Come in" when Louis barges in holding a newspaper. There's a big picture of them kissing on the frontage with headlines "Author Rock Diamond practices his own book" Louis leans forward to show Harry the front page. He's so close, only wearing joggers, his bare chest within reach of touching. Harry's gaze is glued to the tattoos on his chest. He swallows, it's too early for his brains to function properly. Louis withdraws when he sees Harry staring at him.

"I’m sorry" he says timidly.

"I'm not, Louis. You're an attractive guy. “

“Yeah, that's what you say to all your male clients, I reckon." Louis smiles sadly.

"You don't believe me?" Harry asks.

"It's your job to make men feel good and you're doing a great job, trust me. We don't have to pretend anymore, the news about our "little romance" has reached several media outlets." Louis says.

"Not even for show?" Harry can't help but feel extremely disappointed, because that means he doesn't get to kiss Louis anymore.

"No, not even for show." Louis replies quietly. Is Harry imagining it or is Louis disappointed too? Before Louis leaves the room he turns round. "I owe you a lot, Harry. Thanks for not running out on me." he closes the door behind him.

The news of their (fake) romance has spread indeed. Everywhere they show up there is a crowd waiting to meet the couple and have their book signed by Rock Diamond, journalists covering the story in their newspapers. Every now and then a man or woman gets too close from Louis' point of view; he's just jealous, he knows, but he's got no reason to be. Harry isn't his' and will never be. Soon the contract is over and Harry will go back to his other... clients. That thought makes Louis groan internally.

"I've got a male listener on the line to ask you a question." The DJ tells Harry when he's at another radio station promoting the book.

"Hi Rock, or should I say ... Harry?" Harry swallows, the voice sounds vaguely familiar. "Never thought you'd end up writing a book, knowing you were much more interested in .... numbers?"

"Who is this?" Harry asks nervously.

"I'm one of your former lovers, darling. High quiff, black hair... ring a bell?"

FUCK, it's Nick... things with Nick didn't end well.  

"We shared so many good memories, how about we rekindle our relationship, gorgeous." The DJ listens, clearly amused, to their conversation.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry replies, hoping the DJ will cut off the conversation soon.

"Do you want me to share some of our make out sessions with the listeners....? Harry?" Nick pushes. Harry's knuckles are white from how tight his hands are holding the sides of his chair.

Luckily, the DJ notices too and cuts Nick off with an “I think we have an idea how a make out session with Mr. Diamond will turn out. Thanks for calling. Here's Adele's new single "Hello".  

"Sorry about that." the guy apologizes. Harry nods and thanks the DJ for his help before he leaves the studio.

"What was that all about?!" Louis asks him nervously, because....yeah Nick had blown his cover on a radio station, his double cover to be exact ...

"A former lover... that's all. He's a bit of a prick, always has been." Harry shrugs and waves his hand, telling Louis to stop asking questions.

\-----

The next morning Louis knocks on Harry's door.

"Come in!" Harry shouts. Louis opens the door and hauls two bags inside. Harry looks at them and then to Louis. "What's that?" he points to the bags. Louis grins.

"Fan mail! You're a star!"  Harry stares at Louis and takes a step forward. Louis' smile fades and he takes a quick breath. Harry is tired of playing Rock Diamond and pretending he isn't attracted to Louis. He wraps his arms around Louis' small frame and pulls him close. A soft moan escapes his throat when he searches Louis' mouth, Louis parts his lips to let Harry's tongue explore. Harry's hands roam over the smaller man's arms to his chest. He's got a firm chest. Louis moans, throwing his head backwards to let Harry kiss his neck. Harry wants to touch him, taste every part of this curvy body.

Harry breaks the kiss and lifts Louis, placing him on the bed. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck pulling him on top.

"Kiss me... please" he whispers. Harry doesn't need more encouragement. He kisses every part of Louis' face while his hands roam over his body. Louis makes all kinds of soft noises, turning Harry even more on than he already is. Louis unbuttons the remaining buttons on Harry's shirt and his small hand caress Harry's bare chest. Harry shakes his shirt off. Louis pulls his face closer to kiss him. "Oh Rock, I want you so much."  Rock... Harry stiffens. He feels the desire to touch Louis draining away. Louis wants Rock Diamond... not Harry Styles. Rock Diamond, Louis' creation.

"W...what is it?" Louis frowns.

"Nothing." he snaps at him. He pushes himself off of Louis' body and walks to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Unlike his mind, his body is still in a state of arousal. He leans his hands on the sink and watches his reflection in the mirror. Louis is only interested in an illusion; his creation Rock Diamond. Harry breathes in deeply. He almost broke the rules imposed by his employer, that could have led to an even bigger disaster... losing the challenge. For once he wishes he would meet someone who's really interested in him, Harry Styles, a shy guy, a hardworking man, not perfect, but nice enough. All men ever see are the prospects of having a rich boyfriend, heir to Styles Woollen Mill, or in Louis' case, an image of a man, who doesn't exist.

\-----

In the bedroom Louis is lying on the bed, still confused. He expected Harry to return, but when he heard the shower running, he knew his hope was in vain. How silly of him to think, Harry was going to look for a condom and lube in the bathroom. He still doesn't know what happened; they clearly wanted each other and all of a sudden, Harry just stopped. He really wanted Harry, maybe this was some escort trick? Right... Harry is an escort. Maybe Louis lacks experience compared to all the other men Harry had shared a bed with. Louis feels hurt and rejected, but he's determined not to show Harry Styles. He sits up, combs his hands through his hair and straightens his shirt.

By the time Harry emerges from the bathroom, Louis sits on the bed, cross-legged, reading some of the letters from the bags. Harry's hair is still wet, drops of water sliding down his bare chest. He's only wearing skinnies. Louis averts his eyes.

"Didn't expect you to still be here." Harry mumbles.

"I just wanted to read the fan mail." Louis says casually, as if nothing happened between them just a few minutes ago.

"Anything good?" Harry informs. Louis hands him a few letters.

"Go ahead. Read." he answers. Harry reads.

"You're the man of my dreams. You're perfect, charming and handsome." Harry sighs. "I think I've read enough."

"What's bothering you?" Louis wonders.

"These guys think I'm the perfect guy, some fantasy. Rock Diamond doesn't even exist, I feel like I'm leading them on. “

“You're upset." Louis states.

"Yes, I'm upset. It just doesn't feel right. I don't like it."  Louis leans back, his arms crossed.

"Isn't that what you do as well? Creating the perfect date for a guy, you're an escort." Louis looks at him expectantly.

"That's not the same! Men hire me for that exact reason. The readers of the book genuinely believe Rock Diamond exists!" Harry defends himself. He's getting tired of playing someone else, he's got two alter egos at the moment. He's starting to forget who the real Harry Styles is. He gets ups.

"When I find the right man, I'll be his', for as long as he'll have me." Louis looks up from the letter he's reading. He sees the wishful look in Harry's eyes.

"Well, maybe you could try your charms on your ex-lover. This one's from Nick, he wants to meet us. If we don't he'll expose us, the letter says."

Louis hands Harry the letter. Harry looks at him in horror. What a disaster!


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put in the story  
> \- Blackmail by The Runaways  
> \- sex  
> \- an unlikely couple  
> \- finish the story
> 
> This is it, my challenge is completed. My friends had fun and I learned that writing a story this way is not for me. I'm a planner, I like to have the story completed before posting. 
> 
> If there's still anyone reading; thank you.

"What do you want, Nick?" Harry sits across the table from his former-lover, dressed in Rock Diamond's trademark: a black button-down, top buttons open, black skinnies and his curls falling on his shoulders.

"Wow, look at you. You've become quite hot!" Nick leans his arms on the table, checking Harry out, avoiding his question. Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Really?" Nick blushes. Harry leans forward, his fingers touching Nick's cheek. Nick is clearly surprised by Harry's action.

"Yeah... ehm, you're... different. More confident and a hell of a lot more sexy." Nick stutters, when he sees Harry looking at his lips. Harry smiles sweetly.

"Well, thank you. So, tell me, why did you really want to meet me, hmm?"

"I saw you and that guy in the paper. I immediately recognized you. Then I heard you on that radio show and I couldn't help myself... I called." Nick answers with a blush.

"That's all?" Nick shakes his head.

"No... I want you back Harry." he says quietly.

"Really? And what if I don't want you back?"

"I'm going to expose you, you're not a writer, you're the next Des Styles, head of Styles Woollen Mill." Nick's face turns grim.

"And what if this book is just a little something I do under a pseud called Rock Diamond?" Harry pushes.

"You never wrote before!" Nick exclaims frustrated.

"What do you know? You don't know me at all Nick. You were never interested in what I liked. You only wanted to show me off, like a trophy, because I'm the son and heir to Styles Woollen Mill. What would your current lover, who is it again, Zayn Malik the famous R'n'B singer? What would he say if he saw you here with me?" Harry frames Nick's face and kisses him. "All nice and cosy with your ex? Hmm?"

"You can't prove anything!" Nick says angrily.

"Oh yeah, I can. See Louis over there?" Harry points at Louis, sitting on the other side at the table in the coffee shop. Nick follows Harry's finger. Louis waves, holding a camera.

"You wouldn’t!" Nick's face turns red.

"Oh I would, unless... ““Okay, okay, I get it! Fine, I don't even want you back! Geez, I only wanted a little fun. “Harry gets up and looks down.

“I hope you had your fun, Nick. Have a good life." Harry walks away, followed by Louis who just winks at Nick.

"Holy crap!" Louis says when they're outside. "That guy has got a nerve! He's really dating Zayn Malik?"

"Yeah." Harry sighs deeply. Their plan went well, but he can't help feeling a little empty, meeting Nick again and seeing the same man, a gold-digger. He hasn't changed a bit.

The rest of the tour continues without incidents. Harry is signing lots of books and Louis seems happy. James, still a bit wary about Louis' little scheme, has to admit that Louis is resourceful, even if it's a bit out of the ordinary.

It's on the last day of the tour when they sit at a Costa in Harrogate city centre that Louis admits "I had a good time touring with you. You were not at all how I expected you to be." Harry feels hope blooming in his chest.

"What did you expect?"

"I expected I hired a selfish and arrogant playboy, instead I hired a nice, charming, sweet and shy guy."

"Disappointed?" Harry asks quietly. Louis shakes his head slowly.

"Not at all" he looks Harry in the eye. A loud noise of breaking cups interrupts Louis' confession, and the moment's gone.

That night Louis can't sleep. He knows Harry isn't asleep either, because he just heard him returning from his bathroom. He knows he shouldn't do this, but he needs to know. Tomorrow is their last day together. This might be his last chance. He knocks on Harry's door. The door opens. Harry's only wearing his boxers, he's breath-taking and Louis has a hard time to form the words.

"Hi, I know it's late... I just, ... I can't sleep." he says looking down at his feet.

"Me neither. Come in." Harry opens the door to let Louis in.

"So... tomorrow is the last day." Louis says.

Harry nods "Yeah." Louis leans forward, if he doesn't do it now, he'll never do it.  His face is close to Harry's. Harry's eyes stare back at him. Louis takes a step and closes the gap between them. His hands framing Harry's face.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice is hoarse.

"I'm going to kiss you." Louis says quietly.

"Me or... Rock Diamond? “Harry asks, his eyes are a dark green.

“You." Louis says. Harry's eyes are blinking.

"Then say my name."

"Harry" Louis whispers. “Please, kiss me Harry."  That is all Harry's been longing to hear. He wraps his arms around Louis and kisses him hungrily.

He breaks the kiss to ask "Are you sure you want this?" 

"I want you... if you want me too." Louis cards his fingers through Harry's curls.  Harry moans and hides his face in the crook of Louis' neck, Louis giggles. "That tickles." Harry looks at him and pulls Louis with him on the bed.

"Take your shirt off."  He says when Louis straddles his hips. Their hands roam over each other's bodies. Harry rolls them over so he's now on top. He bends down and lets his mouth explore Louis' body, giving small kisses and licks. Louis squirms under the soft touches on his skin.  Harry's touches are becoming more passionate and intimate. Louis has never felt so desired in his life. 

"What do you want?" Harry's voice is barely audible.

"I want to feel you inside." Louis whispers. Harry kisses him some more before he fumbles with the drawer of the nightstand, getting the lube and a condom out. He looks back at Louis, his eyes dark.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... please." Harry takes his time to open Louis up, meanwhile kissing him, until Louis' patience has reached its limit. "Come on Harry, just fuck me!" he groans.

"Impatient are you?" He puts on the condom, slicks it up with more lube and presses slowly inside. Louis moans softly. Soon they find a rhythm. Louis reaches his peak first, screaming Harry's name when his orgasm hits him that is what sends Harry over the edge. He lets out a loud groan and spills in the condom. Then collapses on top of Louis.

"You're amazing." Louis murmurs in Harry's ear. After they've both come down from their highs, Harry pulls out and carefully throws the condom in the basket.

"Sleep!" he commands. Louis chuckles, but doesn't protest.

\-----

The first rays of sun shine through the curtains. Harry looks at Louis, who's still sound asleep next to him. He has to resist kissing him. His eyes spot an envelope on the floor, someone must have shoved it under the door in the room overnight. Harry carefully leaves the bed to pick it up. "Meet me at Grosvenor Park, Arch from the old St. Michael's church at 9 am." His dad's handwriting. His hands tremble. He quickly showers and puts on some clothes, buttoning up his shirt... all of them. He writes a note for Louis. " _Something came up, be back as soon as possible. Harry_ " and leaves.

"Harry! Good to see you son!" Des hugs his son. "Ready to go?" Harry is confused.

"Go?"

"Yes, we're meeting at my office at the end of the challenge, remember?" Des looks at him with raised eyebrows. Harry groans. "Come, your sister is already in the car, waiting. We'll drop by both of your apartments to get you dressed properly." Des continues as he guides Harry to the entrance of the park.

"Hey brother! You survived!" Gemma giggles when she hugs him. They're instructed not to talk about the past month, so Des does the talking, telling them about new deals and projects.

They drop by the apartments so Gemma and Harry can put on their suits. Then drive to the office, mostly in silence. Both Gemma and Harry knowing this is it. One of them will get the position. They nod to the receptionist when they walk into the building to the elevators. On the fifth floor they follow their dad into his office and take a seat.

"Good, it's been a tough decision. You both did extremely well in your... challenges. I even spotted my son in a newspaper." Both Des and Gemma smirk. Harry blushes, he'd never thought of that. "Gemma, you played well, according to expectation you helped the store gain more profits by adding new products. I'm proud of you. Harry... well, you went totally out of your comfort zone. You took on a new identity and a challenging job. You didn't even shy away from blackmail; you turned the tables. Nick was totally flabbergasted by your actions, he admitted. “

“WHAT? Nick was part of the challenge?" Harry exclaims a little shocked.

"Oh yeah, he was." Des smiles.

"Hmm, does that mean our cousin Linda, who I hate very much, was in on the challenge too?" Des grins.

"What happened?" Harry asks.

"She had me dressing up in some bunny costume and took a picture, threatening to send it to a newspaper."

"What did you do?" Harry chuckles at the thought of his sister in a bunny costume.

"I told her she would be exposed herself... visiting a sexshop." Harry bursts out in laughter when he sees the satisfied look on his sister's face.

"Like I said it was a tough decision, but after I gained some more information from your employers, I've made a decision. Gemma, you will be in charge when your brother nor I are present. “Gemma nods with a smile, she doesn't seem to be disappointed. “Harry, you stood by your client no matter what; even when you were threatened to be exposed in the media. I need someone who makes the business priority number one. I think you've proven you're capable." Harry is surprised. "Congratulations son!" Des hugs him and so does Gemma.

"You earned it little brother. I'm proud of you."

"Okay, let's go to the conference room. Gemma and Harry look at each other.

"Conference room?" they ask in unison.

"Yes, press conference, now hurry!" Des motions his children to follow him.

The conference room is packed with journalists and cameras. Des takes a seat, Harry on his left, Gemma on his right. Des welcomes the press. He starts his speech with a bit of company history before he announces that his son will take Graham Dawson's position at Styles Woollen Mill assisted by his sister. There's a cheer and tons of questions following.

It's already 2 pm when Harry realizes he forgot all about Louis. The three of them had lunch together and are now on their way to their apartments. In panic Harry calls Louis, no answer. He texts. " _I'm so sorry. It took longer than I expected. Please, call me._ "  He checks every 5 minutes, every hour, but Louis doesn't call nor texts.

 

\-----

 Louis wakes up to an empty spot on his right. Harry is gone. He sits up straight, yawns and stretches and then notices a note on the table. He quickly gets up to get the note. " _Something came up, be back as soon as possible. Harry_ " Louis wonders what could be so important that Harry had to leave so early. He decides to take a shower in his own room and have some breakfast.

 Two hours later, still no sign of Harry; it's almost noon. Louis has to check out, he picks up his suitcase and walks through the door connecting to Harry's, but Harry's suitcase is gone. Louis looks around, none of Harry's belongings are in the room. He's puzzled, if Harry had returned, surely he would meet Louis? He takes his suitcase and leaves the room. Downstairs he enquires at the reception desk.

"Oh Mr. Styles' suitcase has been collected earlier." The lady at the front desk informs Louis.

"Oh, thanks." He hands her the key, pays the bill and walks outside. He sighs, he's going to have to take the train back to Bradford, since Harry left Louis without transportation. Louis calls a taxi and waits. He's really pissed. Even if the contract ends today, Harry could have had the decency to say goodbye... especially after last night. Louis thought it meant something to Harry too, but he's been wrong apparently, because here he is, alone. He should have known: Harry is an escort, he was just doing his job. Louis groans at his own stupidity. 

"Will you sit down, please? You're making me nervous." Niall had to pick up Louis from the train station. They're at Niall's apartment, Louis is pacing up and down, telling Niall what happened. He's even more pissed than before. He plumps down next to Niall.

"I hate him!" he whines. Niall wraps his arm around him.

"No, you don't. You're just pissed off. Let's watch something fun, get your mind off things." Niall flips from channel to channel.

"Hey, stop! Go back to BBC Leeds & West Yorkshire." Niall obeys.

"Why? Just some press conference?!" Niall says. Louis turns pale next to him.

"Bloody hell, that's him!" he whispers. Niall looks from Louis to the screen.

"Who?"

"Harry Styles.... fuck! He's one of the Woollen Mill family?!" Niall looks at the screen.

"That is your Harry?" Louis nods in shock. "Doesn't look like a rent-boy to me! Man, he's an executive!" Louis remains silent.

" _I'm proud to say my son, Harry, will be replacing Mr. Dawson in our firm, assisted by his sister, Gemma._ " Des Styles announces on screen. 

"I don't understand... I don't understand, Niall. Why?" Louis asks. He's fighting the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. He feels betrayed. All this time he thought Harry was an escort. Then he groans. "Oh God, I turned this .... " he waves with his hand. "High profile guy into a sexy pseudo author. I'm embarrassed." Niall hugs him. Louis feels tired all of a sudden. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah man, sure."  Niall gets up and grabs a pillow and blanket from a cupboard in the hall. "Here ya go." He turns off the TV and watches Louis making himself comfortable on the couch. "We'll talk tomorrow, after breakfast, okay?" Louis nods.

"Yeah...thanks. Goodnight Niall."

\-----

Harry sighs. The past two days have been hectic, today is going to be worse. He just left Rent a Gentleman, handing in his resignation. Mr. Cowell was sad to see him go, but wished him the best for the future. He still hasn't heard from Louis, although he's tried to call and text countless times. He's on his way to Corden's Publishing, hoping to speak to Louis in person. The contract ended yesterday. Harry is now free to show Louis how he really feels; no contracts binding him. That is  _IF_  Louis still wants him. Harry feels nervous, his hands are cold and he's biting his lip when he rings the doorbell. An older man opens the door, looks at him and then crosses his arms

"Well, well if that isn't our famous Rock Diamond, how nice of you to drop by your publishing company." the man says sarcastically. Harry blushes furiously.

"Mr. Corden?" he whispers embarrassed.

"Yes, Mr. Styles. Come in... Let’s have a little chat." Harry follows him.

"Sit down, Mr. Styles." James points to a chair opposite his desk. Harry sits down quietly, he feels pretty awkward. "So, I heard you disappeared yesterday and showed up on TV last night." Harry opens his mouth to explain, but James motions for him to be quiet. "Safe it. I'm not Mr. Tomlinson. As far as your job with him is considered, you did well. The book is selling beyond expectations, so thank you. As for the rest: you owe Louis an apology. I don't know what your intentions were, offering yourself as an escort, but that's not my business. However, I think Louis deserves an explanation." James says pointedly.

"Yes sir, I will, if he decides to answer his phone or texts." Harry says quietly.

"Oh, he's ignoring you, is he?" James raises his eyebrows.

"I think so... yes. If only I could speak to him in person and explain." Harry answers, wiping his hands on his trousers. He's never felt so nervous before.

"Well, maybe you should try the Payne Residence in Wolverhampton. He said he was going there, taking a few days off."  James tells Harry, not looking up.

So Harry's on his way to Wolverhampton, James gave him the address. Harry went back to his apartment, got rid of his suit. Put on one of the skinnies, he's gotten used to them and actually likes wearing them now. He put on a black shirt and grey hoodie, put his hair in a bun, threw a travel bag on the backseat and left. The radio is blasting, keeping Harry's mind off of what is to come. He's singing along to the songs. He had to convince his dad to give him a few days off to properly resign from his "job" and talk to someone very important.

His dad had guessed with a big smirk "That PR guy you've been touring around with, Louis?" Harry had nodded.

"I like him a lot, Dad. Please let me apologize and explain to him. He means a lot to me."

After two hours driving he's at Wolverhampton, driving through town. Liam Payne's house is on the outskirts of town. Harry announces his arrival at the gate.

"I'm Harry Styles, I'm here to see Louis Tomlinson."

"Does he know you're coming?" Payne asks.

"No sir, but it is extremely important that I get to talk to him. Will you let me through, please?" There's no answer, but the iron gate slowly opens. "Thank you." Harry says and drives through. It takes a while before he reaches the house. He parks in one of the 4 parking spaces next to the house and gets out. When he turns around, he sees a huge animal running towards him. Harry's eyes grow wide, his palms are sweating. When the animal reaches him, Harry sees it's a dog.... an enormous dog and he's friendly.... really friendly. His front paws come up to Harry's shoulders and he receives a few licks on his nose. Harry scrounges his nose.

"Watson, come here boy!" A man shouts. The dog, Watson, runs to the man. "Hello, sorry about that. I guess you're okay if Watson welcomes a stranger this friendly. I'm Liam Payne." Liam holds out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles. Nice to finally meet the real author of the book I've been trying to promote." Harry smiles at him.

Liam invites him in the house. "Louis is still in his bed. I was about to bring him breakfast. He had quite a shock Harry, I'm not going to lie to you. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Liam looks at him. There's a hint of disappointment in those brown eyes. "He may have the most ridiculous ideas when it comes to PR, but he's a good man at heart, caring and loving. He's one of my best friends, I hate to see him like this, defeated, sad and betrayed." Harry looks down at his boots, biting his lip.

" I never meant to, it was a challenge." he says quietly. "Can I bring him breakfast?" He looks up at Liam. Liam frowns, before he says.

"Yes, okay."

"I see you've got Yorkshire tea." Harry smiles at Liam when they're in the kitchen, putting Louis' breakfast on a tray. Liam chuckles.

"I do, hopefully that will bring him in a better mood." He opens the door for Harry and points out where Louis' room is. "Good luck, mate." Liam says as Harry walks upstairs.

"Thanks."  In front of the room Harry takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He tries again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm awake. Come in, Payne." Louis calls from the other side of the door. Harry walks in.

"I'm not Liam." he says as he walks to a small table next to the bed. 

"What the fuck!?" Louis starts. His eyes are wide. He looks pale and tired. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bringing you breakfast, something I should have done two days ago." Harry says.

"You never came back. I waited for you... you never came." Louis sounds tired but annoyed.

"I'll explain, I will. Please have something to eat first." Louis reluctantly grabs his cup of tea. His eyes focussing on the window. He doesn't want to look at Harry. Harry has grabbed a chair and sits next to the bed. He's nervously picking the hem of his shirt, pulling on threads. Louis sighs.

"Talk!" he demands. Harry looks up. Louis has crossed his arms in front of his chest. Hic cup is back on the table.

"Right... where do I start?" Harry says quickly.

"Well, try... you're not an escort, but a suit." Louis replies dryly. Harry blushes. "I happened to stumble on a press conference while switching channels." Louis looks at Harry.

"Right, so my real name is Harry Styles, not an escort but I'm the heir to Styles Woollen Mill." Louis rolls his eyes, because yeah, that is what he saw on TV. Harry continues, telling Louis about the challenge his father set out for him and his sister. Louis chuckles when he hears Gemma's been selling sextoys in a shop.

"So I was your first client?" Louis looks a little less annoyed.

"One and only... ever!" Harry confirms. Louis looks at him.

"I like what you wear today."

"Y-you do?" Harry stutters.

"Yeah, not the stiff suit wearing executive nor the over the top sexy Rock Diamond." Louis' eyes are soft. Harry blushes again.

"Thanks, I kind of like wearing the skinnies, T-shirts and hoodies now, they're... comfortable." Louis smiles.

"So, you're the new boss then?"

"Yeah, kind of, with my dad of course."  There's a silence.  Harry looks at Louis. "Louis... about the other night ..."

"Yeah?" Louis looks up at Harry.

"I really like you. I mean, every time we kissed and when we... made love that was real to me." Harry thinks his cheeks must be scarlet by now, he feels hot.

Louis crawls to the edge of the bed in his pyjama pants. His hands come up to frame Harry's face.

"I really like you too, Harry Styles... a lot. Not Rock Diamond, but you. I already started hating my creation when you first came in in that restaurant. You were hot, sure, but.... I think you're hotter like this, in your skinnies, hoodie and bun, which by the way suits you. I like it when you blush and when you get all shy. And now I'm going to kiss you... forget about that book. We don't need it." Louis kisses Harry's lips.

It's an hour later when Liam knocks on the door.

"Everything alright?" 

"More than alright, just don't come in! Unless seeing two naked guys turns you on!" Louis shouts back. Harry giggles.

They hear Liam mutter an "Oh my God." before he leaves.

THE END


End file.
